


Whispers in the Dark

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Harmony [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt from imagine-kylo<br/>Imagine Kylo looming on top of you in the darkness, hands exploring your sensitive body as he whispers his lustful thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from imagine-kylo  
> Imagine Kylo looming on top of you in the darkness, hands exploring your sensitive body as he whispers his lustful thoughts.

The dreams were clouded, strange visions of alien worlds, the feel of a hand in hers, strong, gloved. A voice in her ear. “Always together. Two sides of the same person.” She turned to look at the man whose voice she heard in her ear so see the helmet, A Knight of Ren. He released her hand, pulling the helmet off—it was Kylo. He smiled slowly at her, a tender smile, perhaps the only time he showed tenderness was with her. 

She woke with a start, realizing that soft lips were kissing her shoulder, brushing up to her neck, the warm weight of his body, pressed against her. It was dark in her cabin, the hum of the ship filled the room. She felted warm calloused hands run down the side of her body under her night shirt tugging the fabric out of the way. “Kylo?” “Shh...let me know you...” The lust in his voice made her body shiver in response. She felt the velvet softness of his mouth against her ear, his weight shifting on top of her. His body felt smooth, naked against hers where skin touched skin. She was still in her night clothes, but Kylo was completely naked. Rey moved with him, letting him pull her shirt over her head, the cool air of the room making her nipples harden, chill bumps ran across her skin. “You are like silken sweetcakes, melting on my tongue. I want to eat my fill of you, let you melt on my lips.” His whispered words across her flesh, made the delicate hairs shiver. 

It was so exquisite, almost sinful, feeling him, but not being able to see him in the darkness of their room. His tongue left a damp trail from her ear, down the slope of her neck, caressing her collar with erotic licks. His body weight moved again, one of his hands coming up to cover her breast, calloused fingers teased her nipple making her gasp with pleasure. His hair tickled her collar sending soft pleasurable shivers over her skin again as his full lips brushed her flesh following the curve of her other breast. His voice hissed along her flesh. “I need to taste the juices of your climax, Rey. I want to feel you drip on my tongue.” 

He squeezed her right breast, the damp trail his tongue was leaving moved over her other breast, his body shifting down hers so that he could more easily suckle, his teeth catching her nipple just hard enough to make her gasp in the darkness. 

She felt that caress along their Force connection, a soft touch and sensual, touching parts of her deep within her. His mind flooded hers with desire. His thumb stroked over her nipple rotating over it in a lazy exotic caress. The moan that escaped her lips was deep. 

“I want to taste you...I want to know everything about your body. How to make you scream for me....” His voice was a lustful whisper in the darkness before he sucked her nipple into his mouth again. The tip of his tongue flicked her rosy nipple, sending shudders that ran like liquid heat to her groin. The heat pooled in her stomach spreading out like a flower opening its petals. She arched her chest into his attentions groaning; the way he touched her, the feel of his very breath was erotic. She was only wearing panties that Kylo easily pulled down past her hips tossing them once he got them off her feet. His mouth played softly along her stomach, his tongue stroked her hips. Teeth bit slowly along her stomach, his chin brushed the hair near her groin. Her hands found his hair in the darkness tangling in the soft waves of it as he spread her legs gently. He lifted her legs, settling them over his shoulders, his hands rubbing gently up and down her thighs before she felt his tongue stroke between her folds. 

She cried out, almost coming up off the bed when his warm tongue touched her, long fingered hands grazing over her stomach and hips, feeling her pleasure mixed with his along their Force connection. Licking her gently, then more deeply, running the tip of his tongue in swirled figure eights on the hard spot that gave her the most pleasure. He groaned against her, the heat of his breath washed over her. She tightened her grip in his hair, her hips thrusting toward his mouth. Lips moved over her, sucking, tickling, his tongue stroked her intimate places, not entering her yet. Teasing her, he brushed his tongue along her before his tongue flicked inside her. She moaned, “Oh, Kylo, yes!” 

Kylo's tongue moved in and out, lapping at her, until she was nearly crying with passion. She orgasm with an arch of her hips into his administrations. His groan of want rumbled from her core moving over her body in waves. His hands yanked her hips closer burying his tongue inside her as she came. Rey's fingers dug into his scalp as her moans filled the darkness of the room. 

She settled back gasping for air. Kylo leaned his head against her pelvis, their Force connection allowing him to intimately feel her orgasm. He shifted to pull her against him wrapping his arms tightly around her with her back against his chest. He gently sprinkled kisses along her shoulder and neck. “I am yours...” he whispered. She twisted in his grasp to face him, rubbing her nose against his in the dark, her mouth finding his slightly swollen lips. His tongue tasted of her. She cupped his face, plunging her tongue into his mouth making him moan. 

Kylo rolled Rey onto her back, reaching to pull her legs up over his arms in the darkness. “You are like a siren Rey, I want to bury myself inside you.” 

Moaning softly, her hands running down his back loving the roll of muscles under his flesh. “Then do it Kylo, bury yourself in me.” Dropping one of her legs, she suddenly felt the head of his erection, hard yet smooth, soft skin, the sounds of him rubbing the wet opening of her body thrilled her, sent rumbles of heated desire over her making her ache to have him inside her. 

When he pushed into her, their moans mingled together in the darkness. Her hands had latched onto his upper arms, her fingers dug into his skin. They could feel each others reactions, feel the sharing of their flesh. Rocking his hips, Kylo moved back and forth building up a rhythm that her body matched, their hot breath mixing as he leaned in to cover her mouth, his tongue twisting around hers as his fingers balled into fists beside her head puling the sheets with them. Their groans were stifled by their lips as they fucked, deep, slow movements, the wets sounds of flesh entering flesh, mingled breaths and shared moans, drowned out the sounds of the ship in the dark room. 

Their passion built quickly. Kylo held one of her legs over his shoulder, leaning in so that he was buried deeply inside her. The cry she made was equal parts lustful pleasure and complete abandon, her climax rolling over her. Her orgasm spread over Kylo from their Force connection which made him jerk with a hiss of exquisite release as he spilled his climax inside her. Panting, they simply held onto each other, unable or unwilling to pull their bodies apart. He released her leg, letting her lay it down. He nestled his head between her breasts wrapping his arms snuggly around her. “I love you, Rey.” 

The whisper filled the darkness. She stroked her fingers through his hair, her eyes closed as she laid back against the pillow, her body spent, happily exhausted. “I love you too, Kylo.”


End file.
